random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Woo-jin Hecking Brainwashed His Cousin
....and we're back! This follows right after the epic events of Sylvia and Soren's Other Epic Supernoobs Arc. Plot Woo-jin does an evil thing by brainwashing Ae-ri. Script Part One (Open in on Soren and Woo-jin in the former's bedroom. Both are laughing evilly.) Soren: Let's go cause anarchy! Woo-jin: That's the spirit, my dear! (Soren and Woo-jin open the window in Soren's room before jumping out of it.) (Cut to the next day at school.) Ae-ri: I'm so excited to kick my cousin's butt with Soren today! (Ae-ri jumps up and down in excitement.) (Soren, unbrainwashed, walks into the room.) Soren: Ae-ri! Ae-ri: Soren! Ready to kick some Awful Cousin Butt?! Soren: Yeah! (The two high five.) Ae-ri: It's gonna be so awesome! Soren: I know! ...Hey, could you wait a moment? (Soren runs out of class and goes to wherever Woo-jin is. He snaps her into the brainwashed state as soon as he sees her.) Soren: Hey! That one cousin you have that hates your guts wants to kick your butt! Woo-jin: I'll make sure to be ready. Soren: Good! Woo-jin: Now go back. (Woo-jin snaps her out and walks off screen.) (Soren, unbrainwashed now, runs back to class.) Soren: I'm baaaaaack~ Ae-ri: Heyo! Soren: It's almost time to kick your cousin's butt! Ae-ri: Heck yeah! Soren: But first, we have to- Ae-ri: Wait for the bell to ring, right? (The bell rings) Ae-ri: Speak of the devil... (The two run out of the school.) (The two are now outside, and wait for Woo-jin to walk out.) Woo-jin: (Offscreen) Well, well, well, isn't it Ae-ri and your friend. Ae-ri: Hey, dummy! Woo-jin: Luckily I'm prepared for this. Ae-ri: Well so am I! (The two get ready while Soren watches them both.) Soren: This is gonna be good... (Chuckles evilly) Ae-ri: If you wanna go, then let's go, dummy! Let's! Go! (The two start to fight.) Ae-ri: Come on! Fight me! (Woo-jin charges at her.) (Ae-ri dodges.) (Woo-jin pins her down.) (Ae-ri removes his hand and forces it to punch him.) Ae-ri: Why are you hitting yourself, bud? Do I need to call the hospital? (Woo-jin slaps her.) (Ae-ri slaps him back.) Woo-jin: Well, it's time for me to do this... (Woo-jin snaps his fingers close to Ae-ri's face. Nothing happens to her, except that she now has dark circles under her eyes.) Ae-ri: ...Yep. Screw this crap. I'm going home. (Ae-ri yawns profusely.) (Woo-jin snaps his fingers at Soren, who becomes brainwashed again.) Soren: Was she supposed to become dark? Woo-jin: Nope. She might be immune. (Ae-ri is seen walking home.) Soren: What now? (Woo-jin shrugs.) Soren: I'll go home, see ya. (Woo-jin waves without saying anything.) (Cut to Ae-ri. She is profusely rubbing her eyes, and knocks on the door once she gets to her house. Her sister, Byul-yi, opens the door.) Byul-yi: Big Sis! You're home! (Ae-ri walks pass her and falls asleep on the couch. Her brother, Jun-yeon, takes notice of this.) Jun-yeon: Ae-ri, are you okay? You're never this tired after school. (Ae-ri snores.) Jun-yeon: And you never snore unless you're sick! (Ae-ri's mother, Un-gyeong runs in.) Un-gyeong: SICK!? No daughter of mine is getting sick! Not now, not ever! (Ae-ri says nothing as this happens.) Byul-yi: I think she's dead. Jun-yeon: Don't even joke about that! (Ae-ri turns over.) Byul-yi: Actually, I take that back! (Cuts to Soren entering her aunt's house.) Soren: Hi, everyone! (Her cousins, Parker and Rosa wave to her as she walks in.) (Soren sits on the couch, basically relaxing.) (Sammy comes running out.) Sammy: Soren! Check out this neat gadget I found! (He is holding Soren's battle ball.) Soren: Hey! That's my ball! (Soren runs over to Sammy and grabs the battle ball out of his hands.) Sammy: What was that for? Soren: It's mine! Sammy: Can I touch it, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase? (Sammy attempts to touch the battle ball, but Soren holds it up so he can't reach it.) Soren: Don't even think about it! (Rosa and Parker, now interested, try to grab the battle ball as well.) Soren: (Thinking) oh gosh oh heck (Soren grabs the ball from her cousins and runs to her room. She locks the door and hyperventilates.) Woo-jin: Fancy seeing you here. Soren: How did you get in my room?! Woo-jin: You left your window open, dummy. Soren: Oh... (Woo-jin spots Soren's battle ball.) Woo-jin: What's that? Soren: You're not supposed to know! Woo-jin: Well, a secret, huh? I'll get it out of you... (Woo-jin snaps his fingers; Soren is brainwashed again.) Soren: Well, it's a neat little gadget I use in combat! Woo-jin: Let me guess, you're one of those 'Superdudes' they talk about on the news often. Soren: Yeah. (Woo-jin smirks when Soren says that.) Woo-jin: I see. Now, would you mind giving me more info about you and your little group of heroes? Soren: Of course! Let's begin with... (Woo-jin grabs a notepad and pencil out so he can write this down.) Soren: Park Ae-ri! (Woo-jin's jaw drops.) Woo-jin: MY COUSIN?! Being a Superhero!? This must be a joke, right!? Ae-ri has been a dullard her whole life, and she'll never amount to anything. Soren: I'm not lying, your cousin's out here saving the world. With me. Whack. (Woo-jin flips out some more.) Woo-jin: I-I just can't believe this! This has got to be a lie! Ae-ri has never had the proper mental capacity to handle such a responsibility! She can't even do a cartwheel without hurting her back! Soren: Hrm. I'm telling the whole truth, Woo-jin! She's one of them! Woo-jin: I don't believe you. There's no way. (Soren grabs her phone and shows him a video of Ae-ri using her battle ball to fight off a virus with Soren.) Woo-jin: Okay, maybe she DID amount to something. But still, she sucks in every other field! (Soren nods.) Soren: I miiiight have more beans to spill about your cousin... Woo-jin: Oh, do tell. I could use these for blackmail next time we argue! (Soren starts to tell Woo-jin about these.) Woo-jin: She's WHAT?! Soren: Yep! She has a cr- (a static screen happens, cutting off her sentence.) Woo-jin: ...Huh. The more you know. Soren: Indeed! Woo-jin: Now, tell me about Ae-ri's friends.... Soren: Alrighty! Let's begin with... (Woo-jin starts to write.) Soren: First, we have Kevin. Him and Ae-ri have known eachother since the first grade. Apparently, they're both "hoodie-wearing bros", but I'm assuming that's an inside joke or something like that. Woo-jin: Uh huh.... Soren: Next is Tyler. Like Kevin, him and Ae-ri have known eachother since the first grade. Up until the third grade, they had this super complex secret handshake. It had like, 30 steps. Yeah, it's long. Woo-jin: Secret handshake? Soren: Yep! Next is Roach. Don't remember when him and Ae-ri met, but yeah, they're close friends. One time I caught them t-posing together in the janitor's closet. Woo-jin: .....seriously? Soren: Yep! I joined in on it because t-posing is epic, but we were caught the moment I came in. Woo-jin: Hm. Soren: And last but not least, Ae-ri's best friend since the beginning of time... I don't need to mention her name, do I? No? Good. They're like, the tightest-knit duo in the galaxy. They have the most inside jokes known to man, and- Woo-jin: Why did you stop? Soren: Uhh... (Soren shrugs) Woo-jin: Thanks for all the info, my dear~ Soren: You're welcome. (Woo-jin leaves Soren's room, and snaps her out her brainwashed state.) Soren: Huh? What happened? (Soren looks around.) Soren: What did I... what did I just do?! (Cuts to Ae-ri's house. She is in her room playing a video game, when her mom, Un-gyeong walks in.) Un-gyeong: Ae-ri, Cousin Woo-jin is visiting today. Ae-ri: UGHHHHH! Not Woo-jin! I HATE HIM! Un-gyeong: I know, I know, but please try and get along. Ae-ri: We always try to, but we always end up fighting! Un-gyeong: Well if you feel the urge to argue, repress it! (The doorbell is heard.) Un-gyeong: Ae-ri, open the door for your cousin. (Ae-ri angrily walks out of her room and lets Woo-jin in. She greets him with a cold, hateful glare.) Woo-jin: How are you, Ae-ri? (Woo-jin smirks evilly at his cousin, getting ready to use the info he got from Soren against her.) Ae-ri: Awful, now that you're here. I hate you. Woo-jin: Thanks for the compliment, dear cousin! Anyway, how's it going, fighting with the Superdudes? Ae-ri: SHUT UP, YOU FOUL ANIMAL! THAT INFORMATION IS NOT FOR YOU! (Ae-ri punches Woo-jin in the arm.) Woo-jin: And don't think I don't know about your "girl-crush" on your friend, either. Ae-ri: (blushing madly) HOW DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?! If you really know this, then what's her full name?! (Woo-jin laughs evilly as Ae-ri growls at him.) Woo-jin: That information was not shared with me~ Ae-ri: YOU CRETIN! YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! WHO TOLD YOU!? Woo-jin: I cannot tell you, or else you'd be very upset. (Ae-ri punches Woo-jin in the throat.) Ae-ri: If you tell any of this to my friends, I will know. And I will come to your house and kick you in the... knees. I'll kick you in the knees and break your kneecaps. Woo-jin: I'd like to see you try. (Ae-ri attempts to break Woo-jin's kneecaps.) Woo-jin: You fool. You cannot break my kneecaps. Say, let's make a deal. If you can successfully attempt to break my elbow, then I won't tell anyone. However, if you fail to do so... then I'll have to tell everyone about your secret. Ae-ri: (tearing up a bit) You're a monster! I wish you were never my cousin! (Ae-ri grabs Woo-jin by the elbow and is about to smash it off the table, but stops midway.) Ae-ri: (Tearing up some more) You know what?! FINE. YOU WIN. Tell everyone. It's already obvious enough to her that I love her. Woo-jin: You kidding?! Ae-ri: No. I'm not. As I stated before, it's already obvious. I'm pretty sure she knows already. Whenever I'm around her, my face changes into several shades of red, and I'm always trying to hold her hand, and I just- Woo-jin: Yeah, blah blah blah... Ae-ri: Anyways.... (Ae-ri ACTUALLY SMACKS WOO-JIN'S ELBOW ON THE TABLE.) Woo-jin: (screaming) AE-RI, YOU ABSOLUTE DEVIL! Ae-ri: YOU DARED ME TO DO IT! Woo-jin: Well I guess I did, BUT STILL! YOU ABSOLUTE DEVIL! (Woo-jin tried to strangle Ae-ri.) (Ae-ri uppercuts him as the two scream at each other.) (Un-gyeong walks in on them yelling.) Un-gyeong: What is going on here!? Ae-ri: He's being a MEANIE! Woo-jin: She broke my elbow! Ae-ri: You DARED me too! Don't act innocent, you waste-eating pillock! Un-gyeong: Ae-ri, you're grounded for a week! (Ae-ri facepalms and groans.) Part 2 - Electric Boogaloo (Ae-ri walks to her room angrily.) Ae-ri: How did he get that info!? Who told him!? (Ae-ri continues doing all sorts of mental gymnastics in order to try and figure out this wacky shizz, bruh!) (Cuts to Soren, who's still wondering about what happened.) Soren: I don't understand! What even happened?! Why can't I remember it!? (Woo-jin randomly appears next to her.) Soren: Get out of my room! Woo-jin: (snickers before snapping his fingers.) Soren: (now brainwashed) So... what's the plan? (Woo-jin thinks for a moment.) Woo-jin: We fight the Superdudes. Soren: Oh yes... perfect. Woo-jin: Let's go. Soren: WAIT! I am, or was, one of them, so if they see me, they'll flip! Same with you and Ae-ri! Woo-jin: Don't fret, my princess. I'll give you a disguise... Soren: You'll have one as well, right? Woo-jin: Yes. Soren: Let's beat those noobs and get those costumes! Woo-jin: They're not costumes, they're disguises! Soren: Ah, my bad, Woo-jin~! Woo-jin: Alright, let's move! (The two head out and arrive at a desolate field, waiting for the Supernoobs to show up.) Soren: (Yawns) I'm waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiting~ (The noobs, in uniform, show up.) Soren: (Whispering, to Woo-jin) They're here. Woo-jin: Alright. Let's fight! (Soren faces the noobs, smirking at Ae-ri in particular.) (Ae-ri scowls.) (Soren and Woo-jin laugh evilly.) Ae-ri: Okay, Noobs! Let's end this! (The noobs get ready as Woo-jin and Soren do the same together.) Soren: Alright, let's go! Begin! (Soren charges at the noobs at her fastest speed.) Soren: You're going DOOOOOOWN! (Ae-ri jumps onto Soren and screeches loudly using the magic of Hyper Voice Powers.) (Soren stumbles off and bumps into Woo-jin. She gives him a look to go and brainwash her.) Soren: (To Woo-jin) Brainwash her. (Woo-jin nods. He runs to Ae-ri and snaps his fingers, causing her to become lazy and tired again. She falls to the ground.) Shope: Ae-ri! (Shope runs over to Ae-ri's side.) Ae-ri: Jennifer? Leave me alone, I'm sleeping. Shope: IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?! (Ae-ri snores as Woo-jin and Soren laugh evilly.) Shope: For heck's sake, Ae-ri... (Soren pounces on Shope, but she pushes Soren off of her with much force. Soren tumbles over and scraps her arm on a rock. She screams in pain.) (Woo-jin runs over to her.) Soren: I-It hurts..... Woo-jin: What even happened to you!? Soren: S-She pu-pushed me and I-I scrapped i-it on a r-r-rock.... (Soren barely points at Shope with her arm.) (Suddenly, Ae-ri begins to wake up a bit. Soren whimpers.) Ae-ri: Jennifer what the actual heck did you just do. Shope: I pushed that girl off of me and she ended up scrapping her arm on a rock! Ae-ri: Who is she!? (Soren stumbles away with Woo-jin as they talk.) Ae-ri: Hmm... Tyler: Hey! They're getting away! (The Noobs run after them.) Soren: Ack! Ae-ri: You're not getting away from us, Duke and Duchess of Darkess! (Woo-jin grabs Soren and runs away from them.) Ae-ri: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL GET YOU! Woo-jin: Good luck finding out who we are! (Woo-jin and Soren laugh evilly before disappearing.) Ae-ri: THANK YOU! YOUR LUCK WISHES ONLY FUEL MY CHANCES TO FIND YOU! (Cuts to Woo-jin and Soren.) Woo-jin: Are you alright? Still hurting? Soren: Y-yeah....i-it really hu-hurts.... Woo-jin: (snaps him and Soren out of their disguises) I'll take you to the nearest hospital. Soren: T-thanks Woo-jin.... Woo-jin: You're welcome. (Cuts to the Noobs.) Ae-ri: Who were those guys!? (The Noobs shrug.) Ae-ri: I swear I've heard their voices from somewhere else... Shope: You probably didn't get enough sleep last night. Ae-ri: Seriously! They sounded so....familiar to me. (Camera zooms in on Ae-ri's skeptical expression.) (Cuts back to Woo-jin and Soren walking out the hospital.) Soren: Thanks again. I feel a bit better now... Woo-jin: No problem, my princess~ Soren: So, what now? Woo-jin: Do you mind if I escort you to your house? Soren: Please do~ (The two start walking to Soren's aunt's house.) (Cuts back to the Noobs. Ae-ri is back in her tired daze. Ae-ri snores loudly.) (She rolls over a bit.) Shope: What's gotten into you!? Ae-ri: I have Sleepy Girl Disease, Jennifer. Shope: Sleepy Girl Disease? What even is that!? Ae-ri: It's when you're a girl and you sleep a lot. (Shope facepalms as Ae-ri snores some more.) (Ae-ri wakes up.) Ae-ri: Oh, and you dream more than usual. (Ae-ri goes back to sleeping. Shope groans.) (Cuts to Soren and Woo-jin.) Soren: Thank you, Woo-jin~ Woo-jin: The pleasure is mine. (Woo-jin rings the doorbell before snapping Soren out of her brainwashed state and leaving.) Soren: I'm hoooome, Aunt T! Tabitha: Welcome home, Soren! Soren: Hiya, Aunt T! Tabitha: Wait one moment, (notices the scar) what happened? Soren: Uhhhhh, dog attack. Tabitha: That's not good... Soren: I'll be fine, Aunt T! A friend took me to the hospital to get it checked up on! Tabitha: Oh, well that's good. (Soren walks past her aunt, smiling brightly.) (Soren walks to her room. She decides to text Ae-ri.) (Cuts to Ae-ri in her room. She is daydreaming about God Knows What when she gets a text from Soren.) (Suddenly, Soren sends Ae-ri a text! Ae-ri picks up her phone.) Ae-ri: Hrm? Whoever this is, they're interrupting my daily daydream sesh. (Ae-ri sees it's a text from Soren.) (Ae-ri reads the text. It says "Hey Ae-ri! How have ya been?") (Ae-ri replies with "I'm sad and gay. How are you?") (Soren replies with "I'm good. Just got a scar from a dog attack.") (Ae-ri replies with "Yikes, that sucks.") (Soren replies with "Wanna see it?") (Ae-ri replies with "No.") (Soren replies with "Oh, well. Third scar every babey!") (Ae-ri replies with "Looks like we both had bad stuff happen to us on this un-fine day...") (Soren replies with "What happened to you?") (Ae-ri replies with "Woo-jin found out my deepest darkest secret nobody should ever know!") (Soren replies with "Oh gosh oh heck who told him") (Ae-ri replies with "Not sure, but he knows somehow!") (Soren replies "I'll help you find out!") (Ae-ri replies "Thank") (Soren turns off her phone when Woo-jin shows up. He snaps his fingers, brainwashing Soren) Woo-jin: Princess! How are things? Soren: It's been good. Woo-jin: Fantastic, my dear. Soren: So... what now? Woo-jin: You wouldn't mind spying on them, right? Soren: Not at all. Woo-jin: (Laughs evilly) Excellent. Now, let's go. (The duo leave Soren's room.) Part 3 - H (Cut to the Noobs (not in their hero outfits). Soren and Woo-jin are near a tree spying on them quietly.) (Ae-ri, Kevin and Shope are seen laughing with eachother, Ae-ri's face in particular being as red as a tomato.) Soren: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Woo-jin: "Hmm" indeed. Ae-ri: Hey, where do you think Soren is? (Kevin shrugs.) Shope: Not too sure... it's strange considering she's always with us... (As she speaks, it cuts to Ae-ri, spacing out.) Shope: Hey, are you listening?! Ae-ri: Yes, I'm listening! Shope: Didn't look like it, but okay... still though! It's really weird! (Ae-ri continues spacing out, only facing her friend's direction this time.) (Soren, unbrainwashed, walks over to the Noobs.) Soren: Hey guys! (Ae-ri waves.) (Soren waves back, revealing her scar.) Ae-ri: WAIT ONE MINUTE! Soren: Huh? Ae-ri: I've seen that scar before! (viciously points to the scar) (Shope slowly puts Ae-ri's arm down, causing the latter's face to become red.) Soren: Wh-what do you mean? Ae-ri: I feel like I've seen that scar before... but I c-could be wrong! Soren: Wh-where? Ae-ri: On some Goth-looking lady I've seen waltzing around with my STUPID COUSIN! (Woo-jin, watching this, freezes a bit.) Ae-ri: Yeah, I SEE YOU, WOO-JIN! YOU AREN'T SLICK, YOU SARDINE-GUZZLING SHIMP! (Woo-jin runs off.) (Ae-ri screeches as he runs away.) Ae-ri: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! Shope: Ae-ri, calm down. (Ae-ri turns to look at her friend and blushes.) Kevin: Shope and Ae-ri, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ae-ri (thinking): I wish... (Soren smiles at her.) (Ae-ri spaces out again as Soren giggles a bit.) Soren: Perhaps you're thinking ab- (Ae-ri puts her hand over Soren's mouth. Soren hears a snap and she's brainwashed.) Soren: As I was saying... you're thinking about that crush you have o- (Ae-ri freezes.) Ae-ri: Shut. Soren: No. Ae-ri: Shut. Soren: What? You want me to tell? Okay! Ae-ri: nONONONONO- (Ae-ri pushes Soren away.) Soren: Ae-ri's in love with her b- Ae-ri: DON'T (Ae-ri pushes Soren harder.) Soren: Ae-ri's in love with her best f- Ae-ri: I'LL KILL YOU... (Ae-ri snaps her fingers in anger. This causes Soren to snap out of her brainwashed state.) Soren: Uhh... what just happened, Ae-ri...? Ae-ri: You were about to share my deepest secret, by the looks of it! Soren: R-really? Ae-ri: Yeah! I TRUSTED you not to tell a soul! TRUSTED! YOU! (Soren is seen tearing up. She runs off in spite of Ae-ri.) Ae-ri: YOU BETTER RUN! (Cuts to Soren, who's crying in an alleyway. Woo-jin appears next to her.) Woo-jin: You okay? Soren: N-no....Ae-ri yelled at me after something happened that I can't remember.... Woo-jin: Such a shame... (Woo-jin pulls out a pendulum in front of Soren's face.) Woo-jin: I'll help you get better, my dear... Soren: Thanks... (Woo-jin starts to swing it.) Woo-jin: Now, look at this pendulum.. nothing else... (Soren pays full attention to the pendulum.) Soren: (Thinking) No no no no no no no, stop looking at it! Woo-jin: No need to resist, my dear... just keep looking... (Soren is torn between resisting and giving in. Eventually she chooses the latter.) Woo-jin: Now... when I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep... (He snaps his fingers. Soren instantly sleeps.) Woo-jin: I want you to listen to my words very ''carefully....'' (Soren's head perks up. She nods.) Woo-jin: Okay, now listen... Soren: Yes, I'm listening. Woo-jin: Alright... you, my dear, are the Dark Princess... Soren: Uh huh... Woo-jin: Partner-in-Crime with me, the Dark Prince. Soren: Correct. Woo-jin: Whenever I snap my fingers whenever you're not in your brainwashed state, you will become the Dark Princess, my partner. When you hear my fingers snap, and only my fingers snap, you will be freed from your state, with no memory of what happened when you were brainwashed. Soren: Gotcha. Woo-jin: I'm going to count down to 1 before snapping my fingers. Once I do so, you won't remember anything that happened after I whipped out my pendulum. Soren: Okay. Woo-jin: One, you feel heavy... Soren: Yeah... Woo-jin: Two, you start to feel numb... Soren: Yep... Woo-jin: Three, your mind starts to go blank... Soren: Yeah... Woo-jin: Four, your mind is completely blank and relaxed... Soren: Yes... Woo-jin: And five....you've been snapped back to reality. (Woo-jin snaps his fingers as Soren snaps out of it with no memory of what just happened.) Soren: What happened....? Woo-jin: Not your concern. Run along, my dear. (Soren runs off and Woo-jin also walks his own separate way.) (Cuts back to the Noobs walking. They are all talking together, except Ae-ri, who stays silent. Soon she grumbles something under her breath.) Shope: Hm? What was that? Ae-ri: Nothing. Shope: Oh... so um, I have a question. What was that altercation all about, the whole "Ae-ri in love" thing between you and Soren? (Ae-ri immediately freezes up.) Ae-ri: Well... this is something I've been wanting to tell y- (An explosion is heard in the distance.) Tyler: Wait, what was that?! (Woo-jin, in his disguise, is seen where the explosion was.) Ae-ri: IT'S HIM! THAT'S THE GUY THAT DID THIS! Woo-jin: Well well well, look who it is. Ae-ri: YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSED THE EXPLOSION! Woo-jin: I indeed caused it, and I've been meaning to see you. (Woo-jin snaps his fingers, making Ae-ri tired and lazy again.) (Ae-ri immediately goes to sleep.) Shope: Is this Sleepy Girl Disease again? (Woo-jin laughs evilly at them.) (The Noobs (sans a tired Ae-ri) and Woo-jin begin to battle.) (Soren is seen walking by and sees this.) Soren: Hmm... (Soren watches the battle.) (Woo-jin is using all his strength to fight against the Noobs.) (Soren stands still in shock, and seems frozen in time.) Woo-jin: I! WILL! DEFEAT! YOU! (Soren feels like she should run, but doesn't. She remains in shock.) (Woo-jin spots Soren and snaps his fingers. Soren becomes the Dark Princess.) Soren: Oh, hello... Shope: Who are you!? Soren: The Dark Princess! (Soren jumps next to Woo-jin.) (Ae-ri perks up.) Ae-ri: Hey! I know you! (pointing to Soren) Soren: Hm? How so? Ae-ri: You have the same scar as a friend of mine, in the EXACT SAME PLACE! (Soren covers the scar.) Ae-ri: You're not so slick... (Soren looks at Woo-jin with a look on her face that says "I don't want to be found out! Help me!") Ae-ri: A-ha! I think I just about solved this mystery! You, my sir, (pointing to the Dark Prince) are my disgusting cousin who reeks of pretentiousness, Woo-jin! And-a you... (pointing to the Dark Princess) are... (Soren looks at Woo-jin more anxiously.) Ae-ri: ...Soren! You're Soren! (Ae-ri hops proudly due to her victory.) Woo-jin: Arg! You found us out! Ae-ri: Cranky because I'm smart, aren't you? (Soren stands still.) (Ae-ri smugly smiles.) (Woo-jin's about to fricken murder his cousin. Soren stares blankly at the others, standing still.) (Ae-ri snickers.) (Woo-jin runs over to his cousin and attempts to strangle her.)